


When Night Falls

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Gen, Happy Ending, Ice Skating, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: Every time Viktor sees Yuuri skate, he falls a little more in love.





	When Night Falls

The height of the Grand Prix Final was upon them yet again. Viktor had just finished his  _ Free Skate,  _ returning to the Kiss and Cry with a crown of thorns before he looked up and saw Yuuri waiting for him. Arms outstretched to welcome to his fiance back with a hug, and the thorns poking through Viktor’s hair blossomed into soft shades of blue with petals before he returned the embrace. He needed this, wanted to feel this hug until it was Yuuri’s turn to claim his sights on gold because Viktor was already a tough beat, but he had a thing or two to work around his fiance’s score.

Yuuri managed a simple wink.

_ “I’ll see you soon.”  _ He unzipped out from his jacket, revealing a crisp vest and tie that was more appropriate for a place of law. However, Yuuri’s features seemed to blend into his attire with ease. Round, lensless spectacles donned in front of his eyes for a childish look when he stepped onto the ice. Viktor’s eyes followed, followed as far as they could after he was given his score and left to watch the rest of the performances from a higher ground. Fingers curled around a metal rail when Yuuri sliced down a wedding cake to take his place at the centre. Legs crossed and a tender arm extended to the Kiss and Cry.

_ One. Two.  _ [ _ Three. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_SycwiIrwI&index=2&list=LL1ay1IwgbQtTRLBi3jBftDw)

Viktor watched as Yuuri unraveled himself. The intricate marks of his fingers were the setup for a short piece. A delicate touch. Viktor’s fingers loosened. The rapid succession of heartbeats weren’t quell yet, but it was touching to know that even as a competitor, Viktor still cared. Still cared and worried over the minor details and nuances that were part of Yuuri’s performance, and it didn’t stop the coaching-voice that mumbled in and out from his mind when Yuuri grew bolder with every step.

_ Get ready. _

The first downbeat-- _ the most noticeable one-- _ came down and Yuuri was quick to leap. His favorite was the  _ Quad Toe-Loop,  _ a spiral of his movements before sashaying into a step sequence that illustrated a blossoming first love. A love that seemed arbitrary at first, but Yuuri took hold and had never loosened his hold over his love.

Eventually, the coaching-voice in Viktor’s head disappeared. Cleared from his mind when he watched the music accompany Yuuri’s movements. Every twist and turn, a personal morse-code just for Viktor. A message that never failed to calm his heart, even after these past three years. Because Viktor came to view Yuuri not as a rival or competitor, but a duet waiting for two because Yuuri simply picked up where Viktor had let off in his  _ Free Skate  _ to orchestrate something familiar. An old, warm and fuzzy feeling that crept colors up Viktor’s neck before nuzzling against his cheeks like a tender kiss.

Did Yuuri win gold?

Viktor glanced down at the silver donned around his neck when he lowered his head. A brief glance up to see the gold snug against Yuuri’s chest. Another strap of gold around his ring-finger when he waved to the audience, expressing his gratitude.

Viktor didn’t hide his smile. How could he when Yuuri reached down and held onto his hand? Their gold winking for all to see.


End file.
